narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotomi Niwasaki
For the rest of the article template, please see Empty OC Article Template. The infobox is included in the Standard Layout, so when you create the page it will already be there for you to edit. If you are one of the users who have created a page before the infobox got into N.O.W., or you don't know how to edit it, then here are the instructions. 1. Click the "View source" button at the top of this page 2. You will see a massive, confusing code. Copy (DO NOT CUT or you will be taken down for vandalism of article) all of this code. 3. Go to your article, and paste the code as the first thing in the "Source" tab. Now simply edit the text written in CAPITAL LETTERS to match your OC and voila :D you're done! Alternatively, you can visit our Staff Page and request that someone from the Codes section does the table for you- all you need to do is add a new section in your article called "ID BOX" where you leave all the info for us to put in there and we will do it. Example ID BOX Name: Nyan Nyan/ Voice Actors: This and That English, That Japanese/ Birthdate: 18 of December/ Female/ Age: Naruto- 11, Naruto Shippuden: 13/ (ect) Note Big thanks to Ninjaprincess21 for bringing in the codes, and apologizes for hijacking them off your page x). The first thing you need to do is follow the instructions here: Infobox Instructions Then continue to copy-paste the below content. ' OC's First Name/Second Name ''(name written in Japanese, Romaji name) (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance For as long as she could remember, Kotomi's weight has fluctuated throughout her life and she has always been seen as "pleasantly plump" ever since she was a child. She has a peach puff skin complexion, copper brown hair, and upturned eyes that are a shade of rich maroon. By the time of her graduation, Kotomi had went through a physical change and acquired a petite yet athletic body as a result of the physical activities during her time at the Academy. Following her promotion, Kotomi cuts her hair to shoulder-length with outward curls to lessen her vulnerability in critical situations. In Part I, she wore a loose-fitted, long-sleeved amaranth and cherry blossom pink kimono wrap shirt that is secured in place with a broad, dark rose waist sash with the forehead protector sewn in the center of it. From her waist to the back of her knees, she was swathed in white bandages and wore a pair of sangria red hakama trousers that exposed her thighs. The shuriken holster that is mainly worn on the right leg is instead fastened on her left and she wears sandals with the heels exposed that are bunting grey in color. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Part I Screenshot - Commissioned by me from PumyteH on DeviantArt. Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT